


The Play's The Thing

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Hamlet - Freeform, Shakespeare, The Globe, Theatre, Wordcount: 100, the play's the thing, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble in which the Doctor and Martha witness the first performance of Shakespeare's greatest work.





	The Play's The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Published to mark the birthday and deathday of William Shakespeare.

  Martha and the Doctor jostled their way to the front of the packed crowd. As the players emerged, the Doctor shushed a talkative man beside them. Nobody would spoil this momentous occasion.

  “Who’s there?” bellowed an actor for the very first time.

  “Nay, answer me,” another replied. “Stand, and unfold yourself.”

  After three hours of madness and misery the crowd poured out. Martha and the Doctor walked arm in arm.

  “Richard Burbage as Hamlet,” beamed the Doctor. “Absolutely brilliant! What did you think?”

  “Well,” said Martha, “he's not as good as that skinny bloke who did it on the BBC.”


End file.
